


Teach Us Your Ways

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 2015 September Fandom Smash-a-thon, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Golden trio become hunters, September Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 entry for my 2015 September Fandom Smash-a-thon challenge.</p><p>While looking for the last horcrux Harry, Ron, and Hermione run into demons. What they need are demon experts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Us Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start my own September Fic a thon challenge I hope you enjoy. If you would like to participate info is on my tumblr page at http://awanderingsoul1.tumblr.com/

Teach Us Your Ways  
by: AwanderingSoul

“We need to run faster!” Harry shouted as the thunderous roar of Voldemort's army drew closer. They had been looking for the final horcurx in a forest somewhere in Wisconsin when they stumbled across a death eater meeting. There were more then wizards in attendance though. Several had pitch black eyes, long teeth, and claws. “Demons, vampires, werewolves, and wizards,” Hermione whispered. They heard her and began the chase. Ron fell soon after and Harry did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing Ron's arm and tugging Hermione closer he thought of his safest place and disapperated. 

A loud pop sliced through the air causing Dean to jump from the table. He pulled his favorite pistol from the pile of weapons he was cleaning and pointed it at the three people now staring at him wide eyed. “Dean, what the hell?” Sam yelled as he ran into the room. He quickly shielded the teens from his brother, “Please put the gun down, Dean. I know them, well him,” he finished as he pointed at Harry. Once Dean had put his gun away Sam turned to the three behind him. “Harry man whats going on? Are you OK?” “No,” Harry gasped, “We were searching for Voldemort's last horcrux when we were ambushed. We ran for it but they almost got us. He somehow recruited demons to his side Sam, I couldn't think of anywhere else safer from them then with the Winchesters.” Sam pulled Harry into a quick hug before turning to his brother. “We need to help him, Dean. If demons are now helping Voldemort Harry doesn't stand a chance.” “Why should we help, Sam. There witches, we kill witches.” Dean said taking up a machete and getting ready to attack. Sam quickly grabbed him to stop his brother from going any further. “Because Harry is a good guy. He doesn't hurt anyone and when I was injured he saved me, Dean. If it wasn't for him I would be one of those demons or worse I would be dead. Please Dean we need to help.” “Fine!” he yelled, “but when he comes after you don't look to me to save your ass.” 

Several hours later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were armed with holy water, silver, and exorcism chants. Once bake in the forest it became a blood bath. The three Hogwarts students found that they didn't need there wands or magic to defeat there enemies and after collecting what they had come to this particular forest for they returned with Sam and Dean to the bunker. “Would you please teach us other things?” Harry asked looking at Dean with pleading puppy eyes. The older Winchester heaved a sigh before waving the kids further into the room. “Fine you little rug-rats. Lets teach you how to be hunters.”


End file.
